Sete minutos no paraíso
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Era o aniversário de Sasuke e como em toda festa tm que ter a conhecida brincadeira Verdade ou Desafio? Eles optam por outra chamada 7 minutos no paraíso. Seria ela capaz de ajudar nossos jovens ninjas a realizarem o desejo mais profundo de seus corações?


Porque raios aceitou ir na festa

Disclaimer: se eu fosse o Masashi Kishimoto Naruto até me pertenceria, mas como não sou, ele não me pertence ç.ç Até porque eu não queria o Naruto, mas o Sasuke, ou o Kakashi ou o Itachi já tava de bom tamanho, se tivesse os três melhor ainda

Eu sei que tá pequena e idiota, mas relevem, ok? É minha primeira fic de Naruto, então não esperem que seja perfeita, tá?

Casais: Sasuke/Sakura (existe casal mais perfeito que eles? -); Naruto/Hinata; Neji/Tenten; Ino/Gaara; Shikamaru/Temari.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Porque raios aceitou ir na festa? Era o que Sakura se perguntava. Ela estava com um copo de saquê na mão, rodando pelo ambiente. Ver Karin dando em cima do Uchiha constantemente não era a cena mais agradável de ver.

- Sozinha, Sakura-chan?

A kunoichi armou seu melhor sorriso e voltou-se pra o recém-chegado. Tudo que ela mais queria era paz e sossego, e kami-sama(1) parecia não querer ajudá-la. Ela somente concordou e pegou mais um copo de saquê.

- Por que não está com seus amigos? – perguntou novamente Sai.

Será que não era óbvio que ela queria ficar sozinha nesse momento?

- Acho que se ela quisesse companhia estaria com seus amigos, não acha? – uma voz fria se fez presente.

- E quem é você pra dizer alguma coisa, Uchiha?

- Alguém que a conhece melhor que você! – seu tom continuava frio, mas Sakura pressentiu o perigo eminente.

- Vamos, Sasuke. – ela puxou o moreno pela mão, afastando-o de Sai.

Estranhamente o shinobi se deixou conduzir pela dama. Num movimento brusco, o Uchiha a segurou pelo pulso fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem.

- Por que fez isso?

Ela o encarou surpresa, geralmente quem fazia perguntas era ela e não ele.

- Isso o quê?

- Me ignora desde que voltei, não me dirige a palavra e hoje não me deu nem um abraço sequer. Acho que pelo menos hoje eu mereci.

- Magoado, Uchiha? E os anos que desperdicei da minha vida gostando de você e você me tratando como se eu fosse o mais insignificante dos seres! Acha que eu poderia simplesmente esquecer todo o sofrimento que você me fez passar e voltar correndo para os seus braços?

Ela virou para sair sabendo que não obteria resposta. Pela primeira vez, o moreno lhe respondeu, só que com gestos ao invés de palavras. Sasuke a abraçou forte, como se fosse perdê-la.

- Se me conhecesse bem saberia interpretar os pequenos gestos e entenderia de uma vez que eu não tenho nada com a Karin! – ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, causando arrepios no corpo de sua flor. – E é ela que se joga em meus braços, como você fazia quando a gente era criança (se não for, fingi que é, ok?). – ele falou pausadamente, sem abandonar o tom, aparentemente, desprovido de emoção, sabendo os efeitos que causava na kunoichi. – Desde que você passou a me ignorar e vi o quanto tinha errado ao seu respeito e admito que só pensei em mim quando fugi de Konoha. E é isso que você está fazendo agora, só pensando em seu próprio umbigo e sua própria dor. Só pense em tudo o que eu te disse, outra hora conversamos. (pra quem só falava "hump" o Sasuke se superou dessa vez, literalmente... capota)

Haruno ficou estática, mesmo ele se afastando ela não conseguia se mover com tudo o que o moreno lhe disse. O que mais doeu era ver que ele tinha razão, que nos últimos tempos ela só pensava em si mesma.

Sakura respirou fundo, espantando todo o medo e tristeza que sentia, afinal não era todo dia que todos se reuniam, ainda mais sendo o aniversário de 18 anos do Uchiha.

- Ainda bem que você voltou, testuda. – debochava Ino.

- Cala a boca, porquinha. – a kunoichi rosada sorriu abertamente.

- Está muito monótono. – disse Tenten. – Vamos jogar alguma coisa?

- Verdade ou Desafio? – Naruto se levantou empolgado.

- Menos, Dobe! – Sasuke se perguntava se algum dia o amigo iria crescer.

- Deixa de ser chato, Teme, e aproveite a festa.

- E não quero brincar de Verdade ou Desafio. – pronunciou Sakura. – Eu vou embora!

- Porque não Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan? – Hinata voltou a estado de timidez ao perceber que todos os olhares se voltaram em sua direção.

- Cansei desse jogo. Além disso, já está tarde.

- Bando de problemáticos. – suspirou Shikamaru. - E se jogássemos outro jogo, você ficaria?

- Talvez.

- Strip Dados(2).

- Strip Pôquer(3).

- Strip Truco(4).

Haruno olhou incrédula para suas amigas (leia-se: Ino, Tenten e Temari, respectivamente). Elas não achavam que tinha a mínima possibilidade da pequena flor de cerejeira aceitar.

- Proponho Sete minutos no paraíso!

Todos olharam incrédulos para o dono da voz, que por acaso era o aniversariante do dia.

- O que foi?

- Você não é o Teme! – Naruto parecia indignado.

- Se prefere Strip Dados fique a vontade, Dobe. – Sasuke rolou os olhos. Agora tinha certeza que o amigo nunca iria crescer.

- Como é essa brincadeira, Uchiha? – perguntou Temari, tentando evitar a confusão e ao mesmo tempo saber que raio de brincadeira era aquela.

- Simples, duas pessoas vão pra um lugar isolado por sete minutos.

- E o que elas podem fazer? – perguntou o gênio dos Hyuuga.

- O que você imaginar!

- Até lámen?

Sasuke não respondeu, somente deu um soco na cabeça de seu amigo.

- Você só sabe pensar em comida? – o moreno já estava irritado.

- E você em vingança! – rebateu o loiro. – Além da Sakura, é claro. – disse a última frase sussurrando, com medo que Sasuke escutasse.

- CHEGA! – interrompeu Ino. – Vocês parecem duas crianças.

- Ok, Ino. Você começa. – o moreno voltou ao tom habitual, desprovido de emoções.

- Com quem? – a loira pareceu receosa. Que diabos estava pensando o único Uchiha a mandá-la de primeira para o local com um total desconhecido?

- Gaara. – Ok, nem tão desconhecido assim.

Os dois se encaminharam pra o local já previamente estabelecido sem notar o sorriso de canto que o Uchiha sustentava nesse exato momento. (quem dera eu estivesse lá só pra ver esse sorriso baba)

#No local isolado#

O kazekage estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados.

- Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou Ino, já incomodada com o silêncio do ruivo.

Fazia um tempo que a loirinha estava a fim de Gaara, porém ele nunca lhe deu a menor atenção.

- O que o Uchiha tinha na cabeça, hein? Pra me mandar pra cá com você? Quem ele pensa que é?

Antes que a kunoichi percebesse, ele estava muito próximo a ela.

- Você fala demais.

Ele diminuiu a distância que os separava e a beijou. Assim que Yamanaka se recuperou do susto, ela entreabriu seus lábios pra que o garoto pudesse aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo tão esperado.

- Por que fez isso?

- Você faz perguntas demais, sabia? – ele voltou a sua antiga posição, agora com um sorriso no rosto. – Só respondo uma delas. O Sasuke nos mandou pra cá porque sabia que eu queria ficar com você e vice-versa.

- Quer dizer que ele fez isso de propósito?

- O que acha?

O ruivo não a deixou responder, pois a puxou para seus braços e a encheu de beijos. Quando eles menos esperavam, a porta se abriu e revelou Tenten atrás dela.

- É... É... que acabou os sete minutos. – murmurou constrangida pela situação.

Gaara nada disse, somente a puxou para fora e entrelaçou sua mão na dela levando-a de volta para a sala, o que causou espanto em todos os presentes.

- Quem é o próximo? – perguntou Naruto empolgado, assim que viu que o casal já tinha voltado.

- Você e a Hinata. – pronunciou a kazekage como se ele tivesse o direito de decidir.

- NÃO! – levantou Neji irritado. Ele não ia deixar sua prima sozinha com um retardado como Naruto.

- Por que não? – disse Tenten querendo ajudar a amiga, pois sabia que a Hyuuga era caidinha pelo loiro.

- Porque logo a minha prima? Não podia ser a Sakura?

- Não. – o Uchiha levantou, tentando não demonstrar sua raiva.

Nenhum dos presentes entendia o porquê da reação do moreno.

- Por que não, Teme?

- Porque você ama a Hinata e não a Sakura. – ele jamais admitiria que estava com ciúmes da rosada.

Uzumaki corou não hora, porém ele não ia deixar barato.

- Por que não admite que está com ciúmes da Sakura, hein?

Ele não pode continuar, pois Ino e Temari o empurravam para o local e Tenten puxava Hinata para lá. As três os empurraram para dentro e os deixaram sozinhos.

A menina encostou-se de leve numa parede e o portador da Kyuubi na parede em frente a ela. Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, somente curtindo a presença um do outro.

- O que é o Sasuke falou é verdade, Na-na-naruto-kun?

- É Hinata-chan. – ele baixou o olhar com medo da reação dela. – Faz um tempinho que eu percebi que a Sakura é só uma amiga pra mim e quem eu amo de verdade é você.

A morena sorriu. Foi até ele e o abraçou.

- Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun. – disse a Hyuuga baixinho, mas alto suficiente para ele escutar.

A morena levantou a cabeça, mergulhando nos orbes azuis que tanto amava. Ainda a olhando, Naruto diminuiu a distância entre suas bocas e encostou seus lábios no dela. A menina no princípio assustou-se, mas logo se tranqüilizou a ver que o loiro a beijara. Foi um longo selinho.

- Pra alguma coisa serviu essa brincadeira idiota do Teme.

Hinata somente sorriu. O garoto era inocente demais pra perceber as verdadeiras intenções do Uchiha, mas no fundo ela agradecia, pois foi graças a essa "brincadeira idiota" que estava junto de seu amado. Dessa vez, ela tomou a iniciativa e voltou a juntar suas bocas. A língua quente e ávida dele pediu passagem, sendo que ela não negou. O beijo que começou doce e inocente foi se tornando quente e provocante, até que...

TOC TOC TOC

Alguém os interrompia e a vontade do Uzumaki era matar quem estragara o momento. Para sua surpresa, o intruso era seu melhor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Teme? – disse levemente irritado.

- Impedindo que o Neji te mate, mas se quiser que isso aconteça eu posso chamá-lo.

Naruto cerrou os punhos irritado. O pior é que o moreno tinha razão, porém o loiro nunca iria admitir. Era humilhação demais.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun. – disse a Hyuuga.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. Pelo menos alguém percebera suas intenções.

- Como posso agradecer?

- Me ajude a juntar o Neji e a Tenten.

A morena sorriu em mudo consentimento.

- A propósito, acabaram os sete minutos.

O moreno deu as costas para o casal e saiu andando para a sala, sendo seguido pelos dois. Agora só faltava arrumar um jeito de juntar Shikamaru e Temari, além é claro de convencer a rosada de seus sentimentos.

Neji olhou feio para o portador da Kyuubi, como se dissesse: Se fizer ela sofrer e eu te mato.

- Quem vai ser o próximo? – perguntou Sai, a voz carregada de segundas intenções e olhava maliciosamente para a rosada.

- Neji-nii-san e Tenten.

- Eu não vou com o Neji, Hinata. – exclamou a mestra das armas. – Nem adianta insistir.

A garota de cabelos cor de chocolate nem teve tempo para discutir, pois foi arrastada para o local pelas meninas, sendo seguidas de perto pelo gênio Hyuuga.

- Cuide bem dela, Neji. – disse maliciosamente Ino, mas um olhar sério do garoto a fez calar imediatamente.

Logo que entraram no recinto, Mitsashi deixou-se escorregar pela parede e sentou no chão. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, até Neji quebrar o incomodo silêncio.

- Pensei que queria aproveitar seu tempo.

- Não sou fútil, mesquinha e muito menos aproveitadora. Sei admitir a derrota.

- Derrota? – estranhou o Hyuuga.

- Não é dificil perceber que você não me ama.

- As aparências enganam.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Neji aproximou-se da garota e ficou na mesma altura que ela.

- Aishiteru(5).

O garoto colou seus lábios no dela, dando um selinho, que a garota não deixou passar a oportunidade e entreabriu seus lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo, coisa que ele não deixou de fazer.

Logo após se separar em busca de ar, ouviram o toque estridente de alguém batendo na porta (sabe o famoso TOC TOC? Bem esse mesmo).

O shinobi levantou, estendeu uma mão para a kunoichi se levantar e seguiu de mãos dadas com ela até a sala, sendo seguidos de perto por uma Hinata estremamente constrangida.

- Posso ser o próximo? – perguntou Sai, ainda olhando maliciosamente para a kunoichi rosada, recebendo um olhar de reprovação do ex-vingador.

- Não. – disse Neji em tom sério. – Os próximos serão Temari e Shikamaru.

- Isso é muito problemático. – disse o moreno, após ter sido acordado pelos chaqualhões da Sabaku.

A ninja de Suna arrastou um Nara adormecido para o local isolado. Nem acordou quando a mesma o largou no chão. A loira voltou a sacudi-lo, até que Shikamaru acordou de seu sono.

- Por que me acordou? – perguntou com os olhos cerrados, quase dormindo novamente.

- Porque não quero passar sete minutos sem fazer nada alémde olhar pra sua cara.

- Então por que me acordou?

Uma veia saltou na testa da kunoichi de suna.

- Você é preguiçoso e dorminhoco.

- E você é problemática!

- REPETE O QUE DISSE! – gritou Temari segurando a gola de sua camisa.

Shikamaru ia revidar quando viu a distância em que se encontravam. O que era menos problemático: beijar ou discutir? Acabou optando por beijar que era sua opção menos problemática. A garota ficou estática com essa atitude do moreno, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo. Ficaram longos minutos assim, até que a falta de ar os fez separar por breves segundos. Quando iam voltar a se beijar, alguém os interrompeu (isso tá virando rotina). Era Chouji.

A kunoichi o socou, fazendo-o estalar contra a parede oposta.

- Agora você exagerou, minha problemática. – Shikamaru deu um leve sorriso.

- Do que me chamou?

- De minha problemática.

Nara ainda estava sorrindo quando chegou perto dela e enlaçou a mão dela com a sua. Os dois voltaram para a sala assim, fazendo seus amigos vibrarem por eles finalmente terem se acertado e Gaara olhar feio para o jounin.

Mais pessoas se juntaram a brincadeira inocente deles, até que Ino aproveita a chance que lhe foi dada.

- Sasuke.

Porém, o moreno não escutou nada devido ao fato de estar secando as pernas de Haruno.

- SASUKE! – a loira gritou, vendo que o Uchiha nem ao menos notou que ela falava com ele.

- Hm. – finalmente o moreno notou que a kunoichi loira falava com ele e rezando para que ninguém, principalmente Naruto, tivesse notado a causa de sua distração.

- Agora é sua vez. – os belos orbes azuis se iluminaram.

- Como quem? – se fosse Sakura ele até poderia pensar na possibilidade.

Todos as jovens solteiras presentes na festa se disponibilizaram e Yamanaka não soube o que fazer para que elas não contestassem sua decisão.

- Ora, ora, por que o próprio Uchiha não escolhe? – Neji ainda estava com sua expressão séria. – Afinal, ele é o aniversariante, não é? (sim, o Neji percebeu que o Sasuke armou essa brincadeira de propósito pra juntar os casais)

- Você vai me escolher, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Karin, numa voz que ela pensava ser sexy e que derreteria a barreira de gelo que ele construiu em volta de seu coração.

- Não. – disse sem olhar para a kunoichi.

Todos já esperavam uma resposta desse tipo. Sasuke se levantou, foi até a kunoichi rosada e a pegou no colo.

- Dá pra me colocar no chão, Sasuke?

- Não. – olhou fixamente em seus olhos estraordinariamente verdes e caminhou com ela em direção ao local onde deveriam passar os sete minutos.

Sakura ia replicar novemente, mas parou ao notar aonde o shinobi a levava.

- "Será verdade que ele quer ir ao paraíso comigo?"

A resposta a sua pergunta foi respondida assim que o moreno fechou a porta atrás de si e colocou a rosada no chão.

- Por que me trouxe para cá?

Os olhos ônix se desviaram para a porta por um segundo para voltar a fitar a kunoichi em seguida.

- Não parece óbvio? Eu quero conversar com você.

- Não poderia ser em outro horário?

- Porque deixaria de aproveitar a oportunidade que meus amigos me deram?

- E você caiu?

- O termo fingir que cai seria mais exato.

- Você continua frio e calculista, Sasuke! – a rosada encostou-se na parede, mas isso pareceu ter sido má idéia quando o moreno a prensou contra a mesma.

- Preferia quando você me chamava de Sasuke-kun.

- E desde quando você se importa? Você conseguiu tudo que queria, matar o Itachi, voltar para Konoha e ser aceito de volta.

- Não, não consegui. – falou próximo ao seu pescoço, sabendo que ali era seu ponto fraco. – No final das contas, não foi ele o responsável pela morte do clã e sim o mestre dele, Uchiha Madara.

- Por que não me falou antes? – a Haruno tentava, em vão, ignorar as sensações que a proximade dele provocava.

- E você me deu chance?

A garota abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, porém foi impedida pelo Uchiha de permanecer assim, pois ele segurou seu queixo com uma das mãos, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem. Os orbes verdes encontraram os onix levemente assustados.

- Além de tudo isso que você citou, falta você se tocar dos meus sentimentos e dizer o que eu sempre quis ouvir. Que você aceitar ficar ao meu lado, pra sempre.

Seus olhos ainda estava assustados. Isso era uma declaração de amor? O moreno sorriu, como ela nunca havia visto, ao perceber a confusão da kunoichi a sua frente.

- Aishiteiru(5).

As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas de felicidade. Ela o abraçou com força, fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem.

- Aishiteirumo(6).

Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de colar seus lábios com os dela em um beijo quente e apaixonante, que ambos esperavam a muito tempo. A língua ávida dele pediu passagem para tornar mais profundo aquele beijo tão esperado. A rosada não demorou a atender seu pedido e logo as línguas se enroscaram, explorando cada canto que encontravam. Logo, o ar foi faltando a seus pulmões e eles se separaram lentamente, como se não quissessem se soltar nunca mais.

- Acho que já se passaram os sete minutos, né?

Sakura se soltou dele e foi em direção a porta (se eu estivesse no lugar dela eu não faria isso sorri marota). O Uchiha sorriu de canto e foi até ela, prendendo-a contra a mesma.

- Você não percebeu? Eles nos trancaram aqui.

- O quê? Vou ter que passar a noite com você?

- Isso é tão ruim assim? – ele puxou o zíper da blusa dela para baixo, revelando seu corpo escultural, agora somente encoberto pelo sutiã.

Os lábios afoitos dele voltaram a se unir aos dela ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão acariciava as costas dela e a outra tirava de vez sua blusa.

- Definitivamente não. – com suas pequenas, mais ágeis mãos, ela tirou a camisa branca que ele usava no momento, revelando seu peitoral definido.

Ele sorriu maroto e puxou a rosada paras seus braços, diminuindo ainda mais a distância que os separava. O moreno aproximou-se do pescoço dela e o mordeu levemente, fazendo a kunoichi se encolher em seus braços devido aos arrepios provocados.

- Aqui não é o lugar, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura tentava se manter lúcida, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil devido as carícias que o shinobi lhe proporcionava.

- Quando há amor, o lugar não importa, minha Sakura. – disse possessivo, arrancando um sorriso da garota. – A propósito, quer namorar comigo?

Os olhos dele brilharam a menção dessas palavras.

- Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis.

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar num beijo cada vez mais selvagem. Eles transformaram os sete minutos em eternidade.

Owari(7)

O que se passou até o momento que seus amigos o soltaram fica na imaginação de cada um.

Mini-dicionário (se alguma coisa estiver errada, me avisem ok?)

(1) Kami-sama – deus

(2) É jogado com um dado (sério? ¬¬) e as ações são feitas de acordo com o número que sair.

1 – tirar uma peça

2 – duas

3 – três

4 – quatro

5 – tudo

6 – cama

(3) Acho que já conhecem né? Embora eu não faça a mínima idéia de como se joga pôquer.

(4) O mesmo que o anterior, só que o jogo em vez de ser pôquer é truco (pelo menos esse eu sei jogar )

(5) Aishiteiru – eu te amo

(6) Aishiteirumo (se não me engano é assim que se escreve) – eu também te amo.

(7) Owari – fim.

Review são muito bem vindas sabiam? Não custa nada gastar dois minutos do seu dia e fazer uma autora feliz.


End file.
